pokemon: Ash's Hybrid Adventure
by kristinalprime23
Summary: story adopted from BlackLucario19 the idea is his but all the same this is going to be my toughest challenge yet so bare with me for a while. this story is about ash being the son of the legendary alpha female pokemon arceus so please bare with me as this is BlackLucario19's story. rated m for mature.


years ago

"Lady Arceus, are you sure you want to do this?", Said Lady Dialga. She was worried that, by Arceus giving her son up, she may never see him again. "Yes, I'm sure, because who knows what will happen, when I go get my Jewel Of Life from Damos, so I want him to live among the humans, living with the human in the future, by the name, Delia Ketchum.", Said Arceus, holding in her human form arms, her baby boy, after giving her baby a kiss on the forehead, she handed him to Celebi. "Take him to her, Celebi, and hand her this letter, this will explain to her about what's going on." Arceus handed Celebi the letter and then turned. "Now my dear Legendaries, Mythical, Guardians, and Ultra Beasts, I'm off to get my Jewel Of Life, I command all of you to keep an eye on him, and keep him safe, after, he's our true Chosen One." and with that, she left, not knowing that one of the humans would betray her, and mind control Damos into tricking her with a fake, and that she would then escape so she could recover from the evil man's attacks on her, oh she will return and cast Judgement on those humans for that, and with that, she headed to get her Jewel. After Lady Arceus left, everyone stared at the young Prince of Pokemon. "so what now?, Asked Tapu Koko. Celebi looked at Ash and said, "now I must hand him over to Delia Ketchum, so she can raise him, as Lady Arceus knows she can." With that Celebi headed out, traveling through time, to 9-10 years before Ash's 10th birthday.

9-10 years ago, long before Ash's 10th birthday

"Celebi came out of the Time Ripple, near Pallet Town, and flew to Delia's house and rung the doorbell, causing Delia and her husband, the boss of Team Rocket, but that the time, he was just a normal person, no evil, just good, to open the door and see baby Ash, lying wrapped up in a blanket, on their doorstep. "oh my, a baby? whose baby are you?", Delia said, picking up Ash carefully. She saw the letter and brought him in so she could sit and read the letter after the letter was read, she stood up and said, "Giovanni, I know you want power, but this letter... I can't let you read it, it will destroy our love, so please just understand that he's special and I have to raise him to be good, please for me, don't hurt him with your powerful Admins, he'll become important to me, just as you are, and I'm sure he will fight against your team, which will give you trouble, but that's what he's meant to do, but I'm sure that one day, he'll change you, possibly make you become a good Team Rocket." A few moments went by before Giovanni sighed and said, "Very well, Delia, I will not bring fatal danger or hurt to him, he will get some small trouble from me, but only because you asked it of me, but I don't know how lucky he'll be with my team." Delia nodded, at least ok with the fact that her husband will try to fulfill her wish to the best of his ability. Delia smiled, "I think I'll name you, Ash". She said, stroking Ash's hair. Giovanni began to wonder if Ash will really give him trouble.  
Ash's 10th birthday

"ah, what a beautiful morning", Delia said, smiling. She then heard Ash's alarm sound and the sound of it being turned off, followed by footsteps and a door closing. Delia smiled, "It's nice to see Ash taking this day seriously, even though, he's allowed to be excited." She then went to make breakfast for Ash. Ash came into the kitchen and smiled at his mom. "morning, mom!" Ash said, sitting down to eat, as he began eating the breakfast his mother gave him, he thought about his training, that he had Professor Oak and his mom, gave him so that he could be properly prepared for his journey, growing up, he always thought of Delia as his real mom, not knowing that he was actually a Pokemon hybrid, part human, part Pokemon. "So, it's the big day, do you know what Pokemon you'll choose, Ash?" Delia asked, eating her own breakfast. Ash stopped and thought about it, before finishing his breakfast and putting his dishes in the sink, and then turned and said, "To be honest, I don't know which one I'll get but I'm sure I'll know when I get there" With that, he hugged his mom bye, and ran over to Professor Oak's house and knocked. After a few minutes, The professor answered, pleased to see Ash. "Ah, Ash, good morning, Are you ready to choose your starter Pokemon?" Ash nodded, "of course, Professor, after all, you and mom have trained me to be a better trainer, when I head out on my journey today" The professor, laughed wholeheartedly and said, "That a boy, a good amount of excitement, is a good thing to have, alongside that training, now come let's get you, your Pokemon, so you can be on your way" Professor Oak lead Ash to a table, but Ash noticed something odd, normally there are three starters to choose from, but the professor had four on the table. "Um, Professor, why are there four Pokeballs on the table?" Ash asked, curious as to why there are four. The professor smiled and said, "Well, Ash, because there are four Trainers coming to choose their starter, which is you, Gary and two other trainers and if I had got the four Pokemon, one of you would have had to stay behind, so you have four choices, since you're the first one here" Ash nodded, and one by one called out the Pokemon, First came Charmander, Ash studied the little fire type, before recalling it and putting it back, telling the professor that Ash didn't like Charmander "Charmander is ok, but I'm looking for a connection, a special spark, so I know that the Pokemon and I are meant to be together" The professor nodded, understanding Ash's reason for rejecting Charmander. Ash then moved on the Bulbasaur, but again, after a few minutes, Ash rejected the Bulbasaur, he then moved on to Squirtle, before rejecting that one too. Then Ash moved on to the last one, when he touched the ball, he sensed that this was the Pokemon for him, but he did want to see what the Pokemon was, so he called it out, and it turned out to be a Pikachu. Ash knew right away, that this Pikachu would be his starter, but he noticed that it was glaring at him like he did something mean to the Pokemon. Ash knew then that He would have to work to gain the Mouse Pokemon's trust, and he was okay with that. "well, I choose Pikachu" Ash said, clearly not afraid of Pikachu, surprising the mouse a little bit. what Pikachu didn't know was that Ash had seen it glaring at its ball too, telling Ash that it probably hate pokeballs, so Ash decided that he'll keep the ball for the time. Ash grabbed the ball, making Pikachu ready to dodge it, but Ash just pocketed it and took his five extra Pokeballs and his Pokedex, before saying to Pikachu, "well Pikachu, I'm Ash Ketchum and I want to be your friend, even if I have to earn your trust, I still want to be your friend" Pikachu was surprised by Ash's statement but decided to give Ash a try. Pikachu smiled and then jumped onto Ash's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Ash's, making Ash laugh. Ash turned and said, "Well, Pikachu, let's get go"

and with that, Both Ash and Pikachu began a new adventure together, what will they find? Who will they meet? until next time, on Ash's Hybrid Adventure


End file.
